The Wrath of B'harne
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A collab written by BrightStar and myself. Demon B'harne is accidentally released by a gathering of pacifists singing songs in honor of Mother Nature. Will the Warriors be able to defeat the demon TRex's wrath ?


_The Wrath of B'harne _

_Synopsis: Demon B'harne, having come about thanks to an innocent naturalistic ritual gone wrong, flies to Kadic Academy with his minions to subject it to his devilish mind control. Can the Warriors stop him before he turns millions of unsuspecting innocents into his slaves of evil ?_

_Chapter 1--Kum Bah YAAARRRRGH ! _

_In the forests, there were some hippies, offering their sacrifices to Gaia for another splendid autumn harvest. As they danced and sang in their circle, the flames of their fire began to rise. However, their innocent, pure songs happened to be the incantation that awoke 500 year old B'harne from his slumber. _

_Dark clouds, thunder and lightning surrounded the frightened hippies as they huddled together for warmth. They began singing loudly, __All We Are Saying Is Give Peace a Chance_, but B'harne rose from the depths of the campfire. 

"Won't you be my friend ?", the gnarly-handed purple T-Rex questioned evilly. His fingers were malformed and sharper than sushi knives. His face, a horrible, pus-ridden mess, made him unsightly. None of the hippies even dared to look into his red, feral eyes. His spikes stuck out from his back, and thorns stuck out of his neck, accentuating his ugliness. Without asking the hippies again, he shot flames at them, turning the lot of them to stone. 

"Aaaand without further dilly-dallying, B'harne is born and ready to plaaaaayyyy !", he cackled, sprouting a pair of spiked wings and taking to the skies with cacophonous laughter. As he did so, he sang children's tunes, hoping to lure any unsuspecting children into this grasp. But since no children were to be found here in the campgrounds, he took his quest to the skies to start scouting for locations. 

B'harne's blood-red eyes zeroed in on a academy that wasn't too far from where he had been conceived. So far he felt confident that his plan would be executed without any trouble. For who would ever suspect an adorable, congenial, friendly, huggable, loveable Tyrannosaurus Rex with such a way with kids to be the ultimate source of darkness and peril ? 

Chapter 2--Rise My Mutant Musical Army !

The draconic devil hovered until his hideous toes touched the ground. Grass wilted and browned wherever he stepped and animals keeled over when they caught a whiff of his putrid stench. It was like rotten eggs mixed with overturned sewers, added with the pungent aroma of a thousand sweaty socks, overripe bananas, vomit, and dead fish. 

"I spy, with my little eyes, a biiiig building filled with KIDS.", B'harne stated sinisterly, interlacing his dirty talons. He then extended his talons and flexed them. Disgustingly his bones cracked from movement, getting used to being wriggled around for the first time in eons. 

Purple energy bolts from B'harne's fingertips caused purple ooze to rise from the ground and form into beings resembling the original group of kids from the early seasons of his television program (back when it was really popular), only with distorted visages and elongated teeth. The ooze children and he joined into a merry tune marching to the Academy, hoping the adolescents would be drawn to their melody. Before long, they walked out in a zombie-induced trance and inched ever closer to B'harne and his sinister minions. 

Chapter 3--Retaliation 

It was then when Jeramie received an alert on his communicator. 

"We have trouble, guys.", he said, relaying his message to the other Warriors. 

"Trouble on Lyoko ? What is it this time, Leviathan, Collossus, fire breathing dragon ?", Odd questioned, inserting his wacky brand of humor into the mix. 

"No, but it could be trouble for Kadic and the Factory.", Jeramie said, his voice full of concern and worry. 

As quickly as they possibly could, the Lyoko Warriors followed Taelia's lead on the other-worldly eerie purple aura she had seen in her visor. 

"They're close ahead. Be prepared. It seems were are dealing with something supernatural and dark.", she said, cautiously. 

"I have an awful feeling about this.", Tamiya agreed. 

"So do I.", Millie stated, shivering a bit as a chill traveled up her spine. 

The group of Warriors chased the aura until they found B'harne and his evil singing ooze children trying to lure innocent Kadic Academy students into their army of darkness. 

"Stop where you are, purple menace !", Ulrich said, pointing his sword at the base of B'harne's neck. 

"And why should I little boy ? Why aren't you hypnotized by my happy music ? Come on, you know you wanna play with me and my little friends !", he said, eerily. 

"I'd rather gnaw my own leg off, wretch !", Ulrich spat. 

"Oh dear ! What awful manners. I will have to teach the lot of you little brats a thing or two about being _polite_.", B'harne stated. The hypnotized children stopped in their tracks and B'harne's minions followed him as he became a blur and started to surround the Warriors, taunting them with his songs and menacing wolf-like grin. 

"We've got no other choice ! We must fight these beasts !", Sissi exclaimed as she and her friends faced the blurs that surrounded them. Michael closed his eyes and could sense the foul stench of the main source of evil. He charged, and the other Warriors followed suit. 

"Let's kick some giggling jiggly purple BUTT !", Yumi added as she tossed her Tessen fan, which one of the ooze children caught and broke across his knee. 

"Aw, so sorry widdle girl. Did I break your widdle toy ?", he mocked. 

"Oh, you're so DEAD, ooze boy.", Yumi screamed as she thrust Kunai knives into the creature and it dissolved into the ground. The other Warriors had been inundated with fighting ooze children while half of them followed B'harne before he could escape. They fired all of their magic attacks and weapons at once, which reduced him to a pile of purple, gurgling ooze. The ooze children, which were nothing more than puddles of primordial soup themselves began to reform. 

"Ew, that's disgusting !", Sissi commented, wrinkling her nose in distaste. 

"These things are worse than the T100, and I thought he was creepy.", Michael added, shivering a bit. 

"If you're so cold, my friend, why don't you try this blankie on for size !", one female monster said, throwing a thick, wooly blanket at him, which wrapped him in its grasp. 

"I…can't move my arms, let alone anything else !", he stated, trying to squirm but instead he looked like a rather large caterpillar making its way across the field. 

"Now you've gone and done it, you hideous wretches !", Emily said, firing off energy at them. B'harne was growing tired of their attacks and let his would-be henchmen sleep for a while. The now sleeping children were safe from Bharne's wrath, but the insidious T-Rex had something even more devastating and horrid in mind for them. 

Chapter 4--B'harne's Plan B 

"You're no fun to play with at all !", B'harne whimpered falsely as he put on a show of dramatic crocodile tears and phony sniffling. 

"Oh, cram it lizard lips !", Taelia bellowed, barreling down upon B'harne with a sledgehammer. Emily had finally gotten poor Michael loose from the furry blanket that had wrapped tightly around her beau by kissing his cheek. He pointed a sword at the kids who were trying to menace her and everyone else. 

"Keep your dirty mitts off my girlfriend, you cads !", he warned. 

"OW ! That hurt !", B'harne mocked, rubbing his head, which now had a phony 'bump' on it. Taelia looked a bit upset that her attack hadn't worked. 

"We have to regroup. We need a new strategy before B'harne can develop a plan B.", Aelita said, astutely. They didn't have much chance to make their plan since B'harne had taken to the skies and began heading toward the abandoned Factory. 

"Oh, no…Please not the Factory. If he infiltrates that and infects it…", Aelita stated, with a great deal of worry. The other Warriors already knew this would be the worst thing that could happen to the entire world. Before the globe could become a puppet to B'harne's twisted reign of terror, Emily had an ingenious plan. 

Just before B'harne could set one deformed toe into the Factory, the children began to sing. It was the strangest attack B'harne had ever encountered, but it was music he couldn't stand: 60's rock n' roll. It became worse when he started hearing new age tunes, and then, the mother of all terrors…Elevator muzak. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! My ears…They can't take much mo-ho-horrrrrre !", B'harne wailed, as he began to slouch toward the ground and held his head in abject pain. The children, who were asleep, suddenly awoke to the sounds of the Warriors' singing and joined in, even if they didn't recognize the tune. The ooze children too, were suffering and before long, B'harne began to melt.

"I'm melting ! Mellllllting ! Oy, what a woild, what a woild…", he meekly stated as he returned to his original globular form and sizzled away into the sun's heat. The minions attending him, shrieked as they popped into non-existence. 

"One order of fresh fried ooze monsters and one annoying T-Rex, served !", Jim stated, chuckling. 

"Man, the way you use food analogies always makes me HUNGRY !", Odd chimed in suddenly. 

Chapter 5--As "Normal" as Possible 

The children had no idea what had happened and had wondered why they were standing around a field, dazed and confused. Jeramie and the others kindly expressed to the children what had happened and that they had conquered the "Purple Menace" once and for all. 

"I don't know what kind of drugs you sell, or deal but we aren't interested.", one punky-haired boy said, waving his gloved hands to the side. The rest of them took his lead as if he were some plaid-Messiah. 

"Guess that amnesia hit them pretty hard.", Pasquale noted.

"They'll be back to normal in no time. Their encounter with the demon B'harne is nothing more but a dream.", Aelita said. Odd's stomach growled, ruining the enlightened mood. 

"Can we get something to eat _now _?!", he whined. Sissi hid her face in embarrassment. Her boyfriend could be mortifying if he didn't eat 'on schedule'. He had a tendency to become a bit cranky. 

"Yes, in fact, all of us are going someplace I think you'll find acceptable.", Suzanne said, generously as they followed her back to her home and half were chauffeured to dinner in her van and the other half in Jim's mini-bus. 

Epilogue 

The pizza parlor and arcade were bustling tonight, but that was to be expected since it was Friday evening. All the Warriors were in heaven because the parlor had the best pizza around, and the breadsticks were ethereal. The rest of the night was spent playing rounds of Guitar Vixens.

"Hey, you know this one chick here looks almost like you, Sissi.", Odd said, nudging her in the side playfully.

"With all those studs, I'd set off metal detectors for miles.", she added, laughing.

"Talk about heavy metal.", Tamiya chimed in, and everyone erupted in laughter. They spent most of their money on _Vixens_ and then turned their attention to Ski-Ball. Jim was the champion of the night and won the whole team a gargantuan stuffed dog that became the team's mascot. They dubbed him "Ace" because he had an Ace of Spades sewn on his left hindquarter.

The friends were exhausted and soon went their different ways after they had left the parlor. Each one of them, even the adults, once they had hit their beds, fell deep into slumber. They dreamt of the sweet sounds of victory after defeating the purple terror of demon B'harne once and for all. It was certain there would be terrors far worse than that of the violet menace, but they were glad that they would no longer have to shudder and seethe in distaste at any of his saccharine spiel ever, _ever_ again. Hallelujah !

The End


End file.
